


Slumber

by plethora



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plethora/pseuds/plethora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time David gets in, all the lights are off in the house, save for the angle-poise lamp in the sitting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something that wasn't awful and angsty for them at last. Whew.

By the time David gets in, all the lights are off in the house, save for the angle-poise lamp in the sitting room. Don is asleep in the armchair, snoring softly, obviously having tried to wait up for him, not that he’d ever admit it. It’s nice, David thinks. Nice in a quiet sort of way that he could never have imagined happening all those years ago.

The dog has her head perched on Don’s lap, and she thumps her tail against the floor but doesn’t make to move. She’s become stubborn in her old age, and looks at David sorrowfully whenever he tries to take her out on his brisk morning walk to get the milk, but he perseveres. Usually. Don isn’t nearly as persistent.

(David accuses him of having gone soft in his old age, and each time he does, he either gets the cold shoulder for a bit or a shudderingly good shag. Either way, he’s not complaining.)

He stands there for a bit, not wanting to shatter the peace. The book launch he’d been to was exceedingly dull, and he’d spent most of the night snarking at the poor speech-making of the publisher with a young MP.

He ends up running his hand up Don’s shoulder and through his hair to wake him - even now, after years of punishing early mornings, he grumps if woken suddenly.

(Distantly, David wonders when they got quite so domestic.)


End file.
